Eclipse's Past
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Little to nothing is known about Eclipse's life before she had met Lumiere and Eclair. Eclipse has vague memories of her past and childhood and tries to piece it together herself with no luck. Eclair's memories returned in a not so violent way much earlier than expected. Eclipse's only clue to her past is the scar over her chest, left there by her so called family. AU OOC Fem!Harry
1. Eclairs memories and Karaoke

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing. What if instead of Éclair being a Fem!Harry sent to the future it was Eclipse? Read and see. AU OOC some Bashing, Possible Femslash. Alive! Potters. Twin!Potters. Wrong!BWL Abusive! Dursleys. Set just before the first episode of Kiddy Grade.)**

G.O.T.T. chief Eclipse was sitting at her desk with her eyes narrowed at several screens that were up around her. She vaguely remembered her past, before her powers. Before she met her comrades, before the G.O.T.T., and before any other planets had been cultivated for life. She vaguely remembered her past as a young earth girl whose family hated her. Eclipse winced slightly and massaged the lightly throbbing scar just over her heart that was a testament to just how much her family had hated her and how they had tried to kill her.

"I knew I was old but this is ridiculous. How is it possible for me to have gotten that far into the future without dying? It doesn't make any sense." Eclipse said trying to think about how it should be possible but coming up with nothing, well nothing believable at least. A knock on her door pulled her out of her musings and caused her to compose herself quickly.

"Yes?" Eclipse asked assuming her usual calm and slightly aloof personality.

"Chief Eclipse? It's Éclair. She's remembering her past all on her own and wants to talk with you." The voice of Eclipse's secretary, Mercredi, called through the door way causing the blond womans eyebrows to shoot upwards. This was unexpected but not unwelcome. Eclipse had missed the feisty and carefree girl treating her as a friend instead of employer. It had been especially fun when she had surprised everyone by letting Éclair drag her off to a club or party every other weekend.

"Send her in…you might also want to bring in some Lattes as well." Eclipse said smirking when she clearly heard the startled yelp as her assistant tripped over her own two feet at the unexpected order. Éclair walked into the office calmly and closed the door behind her before looking at Eclipse. The two women stared at one another for a minute before they both snorted in amusement, causing Éclair to laugh while Eclipse chuckled lightly.

"I swear you asked Mer for Lattes just to throw her off balance." Éclair said as she calmed down and smirked at the blond woman who smirked back.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Éclair. I know that you aren't a tea drinker and therefore I thought you could have something you like better for the meeting." Eclipse said smoothly although the smirk on her lips gave her away.

"That's what you're going to tell anyone who asks at least." Éclair said with another amused snort and causing Eclipse's smirk to widen even further.

"Any ways. It's nice to see you are regaining most of your memories and not freaking out yet Éclair." Eclipse said deftly changing the subject and causing the auburn haired girl to snort again.

"Tell that to the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to break into my apartment in the middle of a nightmare containing my past memories. I'm pretty sure he'd call you nuts for thinking I didn't freak out…well if he can talk through that straw that he's breathing through at least." Éclair said causing Eclipse to sigh and shake her head slightly, trust Éclairs luck to do that.

"I'm surprised he even survived if you hit him that hard. What did you want to talk about Éclair?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at her friend and employee who relaxed into the couch.

"Nothing in particular actually. I just wanted to let you know I got my memories back and see if we can just hang out like we used to or something?" Éclair asked sighing slightly as she leaned into the back of the couch as Mercredi walked in and put down the lattes in front of Éclair and Eclipse before walking out at a nod from Eclipse.

"Hmph. Sure thing Éclair. Let me finish up some last minute paperwork while you drink the latte then I can change and we can go out somewhere." Eclipse said with a small smile on her face as she took a deep drink of her latte before setting it aside and getting to work on her paperwork, thankfully it was all electronic so all she had to do was read and sign a few papers instead of thousands.

"Heh. Now I know why they choose you to be the chief." Éclair said snickering slightly at how fast Eclipse was tearing through her paperwork while the auburn haired girl relaxed and sipped her latte.

"Oh?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at Éclair but not looking away from her paperwork for a moment as she used her free hand to grab the latte cup and take a sip.

"Yep. You're good with paperwork whereas I would try to blow it all up or something." Éclair said causing the blond woman to nearly choke on her latte in laughter.

"Not while I'm drinking Éclair! No matter how true it is." Eclipse said after managing to breathe properly again, giving her grinning friend a playful glare and scowl.

"Sorry Eclipse. Not my fault you had the bad timing to take a sip when you did." Éclair said smoothly and with a grin on her face, causing Eclipse to glare at her harder before sighing when she saw how ineffective it was as Éclair merely shrugged it off.

"Remind me to brush up on my glares. They're obviously losing their effectiveness if you can shrug it off so easily." Eclipse said as she finished up her paperwork and leaned back in her chair slightly.

"Nope! They're as effective as always. I'm just immune to them by now." Éclair said cheerfully and causing Eclipse to sigh and mutter something along the lines of 'I was afraid of that'.

"Alright. Paper work is done, all that's left is to tell Mercredi I'm leaving, go by my place, get a disguise or something, and then we can go to a café or something of your choosing." Eclipse said causing Éclair to perk up at this.

"My choosing?" Éclair asked a grin slowly but surely making its way across her face at this.

"Of course. You are the one who had forgotten her past after all." Eclipse said hiding her amused smirk, she knew what Éclair was likely to drag her off to do and she couldn't wait to remind her friend about a few little known facts.

"Looks like we're heading for a karaoke bar then!" Éclair said chirpily and causing Eclipse to hide her grin, she was right. What the blond woman didn't know was that Éclair was planning on inviting all the E.S. members along and turn it into one big party.

"I doubt you need a disguise though, Eclipse. Just change your outfit and maybe your earrings and we'll be fine. There are a lot of women with blond hair and blue eyes after all." Éclair said looking the blond woman over critically and causing Eclipse to nod slightly in agreement. With how many blond haired blue eyed women there were on Aineias alone no one would give her a second glance if she were to wear something a little more casual.


	2. The others arrive and drunk?

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

The other E.S. Members arrived twenty minutes later at a little known Karaoke bar when they got a call from Éclair saying that she got her memories back and wanted to celebrate with them. They had shown up to check on Éclair and humor her mainly, but none of them save perhaps Lumiere knew what they were getting into when they had agreed to come celebrate.

"A karaoke bar? You have _got_ to be kidding me." Un-oh said staring at the sign on the door deadpanned and in slight disbelief.

"Éclair loves karaoke and this place is her favorite café in the morning." Lumiere said her lips twitching in amusement at the looks on the other E.S. members faces before Viola took the initiative and opened the door. The E.S. members walked in and were immediately confronted with a woman wearing a bartenders outfit who looked at them all curiously.

"I'm sorry but this is a bar. Anyone under the age of twenty one will have to leave." The woman said looking at the group, mainly at Lumiere, Viola, Un-oh, and Dvergr pointedly.

"One of our friends called and told us that she wanted us to come here and celebrate something important to her." Un-oh said confused as to why she wasn't expecting the group. Hadn't Éclair told her that they were coming?

"A lot of people are here to celebrate something or another. I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that and either way children aren't allowed in here after eight o clock." The bartender said looking at them blankly as she idly motioned to all the partying people around them.

"Hey Capri! What's up? Some jerks trying to force their way in again?" Éclair's cheerful voice called from somewhere behind the bartender who smiled over her shoulder.

"No 'Clair! It's just some teens and children wanting to come in cause they said their friend invited them to celebrate something or another. Aren't you supposed to be on the mic already?" The bartender, Capri, called back angling her head towards the stage where a blond girl that Lumiere recognized as Ricki was singing a song called 'Opps I did it again'.

"Ricki wanted a turn and so did Bonita so I'll be singing after they're done!" Éclair called back grinning while Un-oh couldn't hold himself back from calling out to the buxom auburn haired girl.

"Oi Éclair! Why'd you invite us here if you knew we weren't going to be allowed in?!" Un-oh shouted over the music to the auburn haired girl while Capri was looking at them in shock.

"You're the other friends Éclair and her three friends were waiting on?" Capri asked causing Tweedledum to nod silently causing Capri to roll her eyes and plant her hands on her hips slightly.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place then? Come on in and join the fun." Capri said leading the group in and over towards Éclair who was grinning widely as she and a familiar looking blond woman threw back shots of something that the others couldn't recognize.

"So because we're Éclairs friends you're letting us in when you said we didn't look old enough?" TweedleDee asked raising her eyebrow at the rather mixed up logic of this.

"Of course! Not only is Éclair a valued customer and friend to just about the whole town but everyone knows that Éclair's work friends are never what they appear to be. You all are probably much older than you look." Capri said causing the others to exchange confused glances, they had never heard Éclair mention her life outside of the work force before so hearing this bartender speak about it was strange and confusing for them.

"Éclair! You're the rest of your friends are here! How many shots did she have?" Capri said cheerfully at first before amused when the blond woman stood up and began dancing to the song, earning a few wolf whistles from the males in the bar.

"Not as many as I have! She still can't handle her liquor too well even after all these years!" Éclair said practically howling in laughter as she watched the blond dance, the blonds face flushed to show that she was at least slightly intoxicated.

"You're starting to get tipsy too Éclair. I give it ten more shots before you're over there dancing with her!" Capri said laughing at her auburn haired friend that was slightly flushed as well but not as much as the blond woman was.

"Hope not! I'm singing after Bonita!" Éclair said cheerfully and slightly tipsily, causing the other E.S. members to exchange shocked looks. This was the first time any of them had heard about Éclair drinking alcohol of any kind let alone getting drunk.

"I'll make sure to cut back on the liquor for your glass then. You're friends are here Éclair." Capri repeated grinning in amusement when one guy tried to dance with the intoxicated blond woman who pushed him away from her but went back to dancing easily enough.

"Really? Yay! They can join the party and get some drinks too! Give em the standard for newbies!" Éclair said tipsily and giggling heavily when she saw Eclipse kick one guy in the balls for trying to grab her.

"Sure thing Éclair." Capri said grinning at the sight of the groper going down and staying down in order to clutch his 'family jewels'.

"Th-That's wha-what he gets for-hic-for tr-tryin' ta grab me!" Eclipse exclaimed drunkenly causing Éclair to laugh in agreement while a table away Bonita was more than a little amused at how her boss was acting when drunk.

"Your turn on the microphone Bonita!" A tipsy Ricki exclaimed happily as she glomped the sighing woman, earning blushes and wolf whistles from the other not so drunk patrons of the bar.

"Oh the ways that can be taken!" Éclair said laughing loudly with Eclipse not have a moment behind as she tossed down another shot, causing Bonita to blush and glare at the tipsy E.S. member.

"There's something familiar about the blond." TweedleDee said thoughtfully as she looked at the drunk blond woman curiously, sipping what appeared to be tea and noticing it's slightly exotic flavor. The woman didn't look out of place at the bar in her clothing but there was something that made TweedleDee think that the woman didn't belong in a bar of any kind.

"Eh. She's hot and one of Éclairs friends!" Un-oh said grinning at the blond who was laughing at something Éclair had said again while Bonita began to sing, no one paying any attention to much of the song. The green haired boy and a few of the other E.S. members were already on their third drinks and starting to get a little tipsy, besides Dvergr who was sipping her drink calmly.

"Un-oh is getting tipsy." Alv pointed out sounding more cheerful than usual as she gulped down her fifth drink.

"You're getting drunk." Dvergr said sighing at how her partner, and daughter, was acting. Dvergr didn't want to sit by and watch as her daughter got drunk but she knew that if she tried to intervene then Alv wouldn't like it. It was Alv's life, and she was plenty old enough to make her own decisions. The only thing Dvergr could do was be there when her daughter needed her and keep her from getting herself killed.

TweedleDee ignored the by play as she watched the blond woman drag Éclair off to dance, very closely and suggestively at that. The woman had spiky blond hair and bright drunken blue eyes, as well as lightly tanned skin. She had small cross earrings in her ears, dark purple lipstick on, a purple tube top that barely covered her rather large chest, and a short dark purple mini-skirt on with a pair of purple thigh length boots on her feet. TweedleDee knew there was something familiar about the woman and she couldn't place her finger on it, until the blonds wide grin turned into a small smile as she and Éclair danced.

"Oh no." TweedleDee said softly as she realized who the blond was and rubbed her forehead as if massaging away a headache, which caused the other E.S. members to look at her curiously. The only ones, besides TweedleDee of course, who weren't drunk or tipsy yet were A-ou, Viola, Lumiere, and Dvergr and out of the four of them it seemed only Dvergr realized who the blond woman was.

"How in the universe did Éclair manage to get Chief Eclipse drunk?"


	3. Eclair and Eclipse singing, Dog Pile!

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"How in the universe did Éclair manage to get Chief Eclipse drunk?"

"This is just a guess, TweedleDee, but I'd say with alcohol." Dvergr said dryly as she took another sip of her spiked tea, more than happy to just sit and watch Eclipse dance like a fool while drunk.

"Oi Éclair! Your turn on the mic!" Capri shouted to her friend after Bonita had finished her song without anyone noticing.

"On it!" Éclair said cheerfully as she tipsily walked towards the karaoke machine and punched in what song she wanted to do. Despite how tipsy she was, Éclairs voice was surprisingly clear and sober sounding over the microphone as she sang an old song called Doll only it was the English version instead of Japanese.

"**White wings alighted down on this planet  
It must be because they embraced this world that I came to life and felt such brilliantly shining pain.  
One cold, shut-in and lifeless day  
I dreamt of touching you  
For the first time  
But you, oblivious to that existing side of me, bid me farewell.  
Thousands of moons pass with the days, and yet  
Why is watching you in agony all I'm able to do,  
And I can't somehow show you these intensifying feelings you've awakened in me?  
I fell in love with your candid expressions  
And I was so happy on that night you spoke to me.  
Gears that weren't meant to turn in me began to grate  
And as they rotated, I was falling more and more  
I knew it was a love I could never be granted, but I couldn't stop how I felt.  
There was nothing more frightening to me  
In this world than spending an eternity without you.  
The last time your straying shadow appeared before me.  
No way to tell you my heart!  
Please at least let me tell you now!  
I wouldn't even care if everything got taken from me  
If only I could show you.  
If by some miracle I could cry one tear for you  
In exchange for my immortality.  
White wings alighted down on this planet  
It must be because they embraced this world that I came to life and felt such brilliantly shining pain."**

After Éclair had finished the song with her rather beautiful and spunky voice, as well as the slightly wobbly dance she had been giving as well, there was loud applause and whoops from most of the regulars and drunks.

"Your turn!" Éclair said chirpily as she handed the microphone to Eclipse who took it drunkenly and took a deep breath as she punched her song into the machine. Her singing voice was surprisingly beautiful and haunting as well as amazingly sober sounding despite how drunk she was. She was singing an old song, one she had heard as a child, called Bury Me Alive though.

"**There's no use in crying, all my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow, I can't grieve you again  
I watched you let yourself die, and now it's too late to save you this time  
You bury me alive, and everybody's gotta breathe  
Somehow don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies  
All I did was love you, now I hate the nightmare you've become  
I can't let you fool me, I won't need you again  
I watched you let yourself die, and now it's too late to save you this time  
You bury me alive, and everybody's gotta breathe  
Somehow don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies  
You bury me alive, and everybody's gotta breathe  
Somehow don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies  
Can't feel this love we used to hold, all I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you down, to the ground, the ground  
Everybody's gotta breathe, somehow don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies  
You bury me alive, and everybody's gotta breathe  
Somehow don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies  
You bury me alive, and everybody's gotta breathe  
Somehow don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies"**

While most of the still sober E.S. members were shocked at how well their boss could sing, everyone else was whooping and howling like madmen.

"Huh. If she can sing so well when drunk imagine how good she is when sober." Dvergr said idly as she raised an eyebrow when Eclipse drunkenly stumbled back towards Éclair and Alv, who were dancing drunkenly together. Of course Eclipse didn't make it completely to the two as she stumbled and fell right into Dvergrs lap, causing the drunken E.S. members to merely laugh.

As of right now Dvergr seemed to be the only E.S. member who was still completely sober. Lumiere and Viola were gone, their smaller bodies unable to handle that much alcohol without getting dead drunk, TweedleDee was as tipsy as Éclair and working towards dead drunk, Un-oh and A-oh were stone cold drunk and harassing all the girls for dances, Sinistra and Dextera were drunk as well and dancing with one another, Cesario was long past tipsy and was close to being dead drunk as well as he danced with Viola, Tweedledum was drunk as well and trying to get a dance with either a drunk Alv or a tipsy as hell Éclair, and Eclipse was still on Dvergrs lap giggling like hell at having tripped and fallen, not surprising that she did since she was drunker than a skunk.

"Dog pile on Dvergr!" Éclair called tipsily as she jumped on top of Dvergr and Eclipse, the other drunk and tipsy as hell E.S. members jumping right on top of her without a second thought. What none of them noticed however was Eclipse starting to glow blue, well the others didn't notice because they were so drunk. Dvergr couldn't see Eclipse glowing blue because her vision of everything had been blocked when Viola jumped on her head.

With a small 'whoosh' sound that only Dvergr noticed the group of drunk and tipsy E.S. members disappeared from the Karaoke bar and reappeared in the middle of a large Hall in some kind of castle.


	4. Four thousand years into the past

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

With a small 'whoosh' sound that only Dvergr noticed the group of drunk and tipsy E.S. members disappeared from the Karaoke bar and reappeared in the middle of a large Hall in some kind of castle.

"Um hello?" An old man that seemed to be colorblind asked blinking at the sight of the drunken group all piled on top of one another.

"Everyone get _off _or me _now_." Dvergr ordered in her best 'I am your mother and you will listen to me or suffer the consequences' voice. It worked like a charm as the drunk E.S. members jumped off of her as if burned and looked around in drunken curiosity.

"Aww the karaoke bar must've kicked us out. This must be a new karaoke bar then!" Éclair chirped happily as she giggled at the funny looking old man.

"Eclipse, get off of me now." Dvergr said her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as the blond woman cuddled closer to her while giggling drunkenly.

"Nope! Yo-you're comfo-comfor…Cuddly!" Eclipse finally exclaimed when she was unable to say 'comfortable' correctly.

"Alv get her off of me so that I can stand up." Dvergr ordered her daughter who was laughing drunkenly at what Eclipse had said.

"Okay dokey mama!" Alv chirped happily, causing Dvergrs eyes to widen slightly. Occasionally Alv would call her mother when they were alone but she never called her that in front of someone, let alone called her 'mama' before.

"Upsy daisy Chiefy!" Alv exclaimed cheerfully as she tried to pull Eclipse to her feet, only succeeding in falling on her own ass. Needless to say this caused the other E.S. members to laugh like hyenas and stagger slightly as they stood as well, albeit unsteadily. Finally Éclair stopped giggling long enough to pull the blond to her feet, causing said blond to pout childishly.

"Thank you Éclair. Will someone mind telling me how we got here and why?" Dvergr asked standing up and dusting her outfit off as she looked around at all the robe wearing people merely staring at them.

"That's easy peasy lemon squeezy! The bar kicked us out and we made our way here to keep partying!" Un-oh exclaimed hiccupping a few times while Dvergr massaged her forehead tiredly.

"Thank you Un-oh but what I meant is can someone who's not drunk tell us how we got here?" Dvergr asked causing the green haired boy to pout heavily at her.

"Aw don't be mean pretty lady." Un-oh said reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Touch me and you'll lose that arm." Dvergr said glaring at Un-oh so heavily that even his drunk mind could tell she was serious.

"Ke-Keep your hands offa my mama!" Alv exclaimed as she tried to stand, only to fall again which sent the others into riotous laughter.

"I summoned you all here by accident it seems. I was trying to get the missing daughter of two of my assistant professors, the daughter having been entered into a magically binding contract that she must fulfill." The old man said apologetically to Dvergr, who seemed to be the only sober one in the group.

"And it was just our luck that you summoned us when all of them are either tipsy as hell or drunk off their rockers. Only around Éclair and Eclipse can that happen." Dvergr said sighing as she shook her head in disbelief, not being bothered by the obvious presence of magic around her. How could she be when she and her daughter, as well as the rest of the E.S. members, were witches and wizards themselves?

"Eclipse? So I did summon a fourteen year old black haired green eyed girl by the name of Eclipse?" The old man asked eagerly causing Dvergr to cock an eyebrow at him.

"No. You summoned a blond haired blue eyed, way over fourteen year old woman by the name of Eclipse." Dvergr answered causing the old man to droop, rather comically so in her opinion.

"O-Oi! No giv-gvi…tellin' my age!" Eclipse called out after she tried and failed to say 'giving'.

"Aww. Mommy Eclipse doesn't want her little employees knowing how old she is." Éclair teased with surprisingly good speaking skills, causing Dvergrs eyes to narrow slightly at the auburn haired girl.

"Damn right!" Eclipse exclaimed happily, causing the other drunken E.S. members to laugh again.

"Mind if I ask why you all were drinking alcohol, especially when quite a few of you don't look old enough to be doing so?" An old looking woman with square glasses over her eyes asked looking pointedly towards Lumiere and Viola, who were now dancing together.

"Don't let our appearances fool you. We are all much, _much_ older than we seem and well over legal drinking age. One of our friends and co-workers, Éclair over there, had lost her memories and only recently regained them after almost two years. We thought it was amble reason to celebrate since the girl we knew is back now. After a few drinks of some strange alcohol drink I didn't recognize, all of them were either tipsy or dead drunk." Dvergr explained as she pointed Éclair out from where the buxom auburn haired girl was close dancing with Alv, which caused Dvergrs eyebrow to twitch slightly. It seemed as if the two of them were getting closer and closer every time, if they didn't stop dancing with each other soon Dvergr was sure she would have a daughter in law.

"I…see?" The woman asked blinking slightly at the explanation the pink haired woman had given her.

"Why do you have pink hair, and is his hair _blue_?" A rather chubby boy with red hair and hazel eyes covered by glasses asked rudely as he pointed at her and Sinistra causing Dvergr to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Yes his hair is blue, as is my daughters and Lumiere's. My hair is pink because I want it to be pink, simple as that." Dvergr responded calmly and without showing any hint of her motherly instincts to scold the boy showing.

"Why would you want pink hair?" The boy asked again, just as rude as before.

"Why do you wish to know?" Dvergr retorted without missing a single beat while a red haired woman with green eyes and a black haired man with hazel eyes stood up angrily.

"Our son wants to know because he's curious and he deserves to know since he saved all of you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The woman yelled at Dvergr, causing those that were drunk to wince and cover their ears.

"He could not save us from anything if we are not from this planet. Which planet are we on anyways?" Dvergr asked curiously while Alv and Un-oh were whining since the womans yelling had hurt their ears, Alv because she was close to the woman when she screamed and Un-oh cause of his powers.

"You mean you aren't from earth?" A bushy haired girl of about fourteen from a red and gold table over asked shocked and causing Dvergr to look at her strangely while the other E.S. members were still partying.

"What Star Century have you been living in? Do we _look_ like the Nouvlesse?" Dvergr asked looking at the bushy haired girl in confusion and slight curiosity.

"What's a Nouvlesse?" A red haired brown eyed girl at the red and gold table asked curiously.

"You don't know what a Nouvlesse is? What Star Century _are _we in?" Dvergr asked looking at the old man that seemed to be in charge curiously while her companions continued to dance drunkenly with one another.

"This is the year 1994 A.D. if that is what you mean. Why?" The old man said causing Dvergr to look shocked and massage her forehead again.

"Just fantastic. You've managed to summon us from over four thousand years in the future!"


	5. drunk? Not!

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Just fantastic. You've managed to summon us from over four thousand years in the future!"The whole hall was silent after Dvergrs exclamation, well unless you counted the noise the drunk E.S. members were making.

"Mama! Come dance with me!" Alv demanded giggling as she swayed forward and grabbed her mother's wrists to pull her into a dance.

"Not now Alv. Mama is busy. Why don't you go dance with the others?" Dvergr said patiently to her daughter who pouted but easily got over it and went to dance with TweedleDee, Éclair being busy dancing with Eclipse at the moment.

"Okay dokey but all t-the dress wearing people look funny!" Alv exclaimed happily causing Dvergr to sigh slightly at this; her daughter was quite the trouble maker when sober and now that she was drunk? Oh boy.

"Is there anywhere I can take my comrades so that they can pass out and sleep off their drunkenness before we continue this discussion? I'm sure my boss would like to be able to talk as well without making a fool of herself for something like this." Dvergr asked her eyebrow twitching when Lumiere and Viola collapsed due to their younger bodies while Sinistra and Dextera were pissing off the people at the red and gold table without a care in the world.

"Vergy! Dance with me!" Eclipse chirped happily as she grabbed Dvergrs wrists causing the pink haired woman to sigh slightly before raising her hand and hitting a pressure point on the back of the blonds neck.

"A place to put them, preferably before they wake up?" Dvergr requested again as she gently laid Eclipse on the floor before calmly going around and hitting the same pressure point on all of her still conscious colleagues.

"Aww. Why are you ruining our fun Dvergr?" Éclair asked twirling away from the pink haired girl with a mischievous grin on her face. Dvergr stared at the auburn haired woman for a second before her face had dawning realization on it.

"You weren't drunk. You were acting all along." Dvergr said in realization and causing Éclairs grin to widen even further.

"Of course. I go to that café every morning and help out at the bar almost every night. You honestly thought that such a small amount of liquor would cause me to get more than a little tipsy? It was just more fun to act drunk, plus I got away with a hell of a lot more." Éclair said causing two red haired twins at the red and gold colored table stare at her in shock for a moment before they lifted their wands and casted a ghostly 'ten' in the air, which caused Éclair to laugh.

"So you've been dirty dancing with Chief Eclipse, TweedleDee, and my daughter on purpose without being drunk at all?" Dvergr asked narrowing her eyes at Éclair, she didn't mind the fact that Éclair had done it with Eclipse or TweedleDee as much as she did the fact that Éclair had dirty danced with Alv and wasn't completely drunk when she did so.

"Yep! I should start running now shouldn't I?" Éclair asked far too happily to be completely sober while the others in the hall merely looked on in shocked curiosity.

"That would be the wise thing to do." Dvergr said calmly and causing Éclair to grin even wider before taking off like a rocket with Dvergr right on her tail.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Dvergr shouted at Éclair, her usually calm and stoic face taken over by her rage and protective maternal instincts. How dare Éclair molest her daughter like that!

"How about not? I'd rather not explain to Eclipse how I died when all but two of us were drunk as hell! Plus dying hurts ya know and so does switching bodies afterwards." Éclair called back over her shoulder as she pulled out her tube of lipstick when she got an idea.

"Not my problem. Are you going to try and attack me then?" Dvergr asked as she noticed the tube of lipstick, idly wondering where the hell that Éclair had hidden it. There weren't many places to hide it given the fact that Éclair was wearing a skin tight black tank top that showed off her midriff and a pair of dark blue mini-shorts.

"And then have both you and Alv trying to kill me tomorrow? Hell no!" Éclair said running her lipstick across the ground before making it into her standard whip, which she then used to wrap around one of the ceiling rafters and pull herself up unto them, doing multiple flips and tricks along the way for the hell of it.

"Can't kill me if you can't catch me!" Éclair said pulling a face down at Dvergr who scowled up at her before smirking slightly as she tapped Viola and Cesario in order to absorb a little bit of their abilities, her face flushing slightly as she did so.

"That's what you think!" Dvergr called up to the auburn haired beauty before firing several nano-mist balls at her in rapid succession.

"Nope! Nu-uh! Missed me!" Éclair said grinning childishly as she easily dodged every one of them without falling off of the rafter.

"Dodge as many of them as you want without falling, I can create an unlimited supply right now." Dvergr said throwing some more nano-mist balls at Éclair, who kept on dodging them easily, as she absorbed a little more energy from Viola and Cesario.

"True but I know something you don't know about your ability!" Éclair sing songed happily as she continued to dodge the attacks as if she were playing a game of dodge ball.

"Oh and what would that be?" Dvergr asked absorbing some more of their powers, her face about as pink as her hair by now.

"Hehe when you 'absorb' someone else's abilities you get their memories and their appearance if you want. What you don't know is that when you absorb the abilities of a drunk person some of their drunkenness is also absorbed, which is why you're aim is getting worse and worse!" Éclair said grinning cheerfully as she sat and swung her legs back and forth, no longer having to try and dodge Dvergrs blasts.

"I ha-hate you som-somedays." Dvergr said trying to absorb some of Sinistra's powers next only to pass out as Éclair calmly jumped from the rafters and landed on her feet.

"Take a number and get in line Dvergr. So where can I put them?"


	6. wake up calls and hangovers

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Oh man my head is killing me. What happened?" Eclipse asked rubbing her head as she sat up the next morning only to blink when she noticed that she was lying in a large bed with all of her E.S. members except for Éclair lying around her.

"Oh? You all got drunk and passed out so I put you in here to sleep it off, well after we got summoned to Earth four thousand years into the past of course." Éclair said cheerfully as she continued to cook breakfast at a kitchen area, humming some songs as she did so.

"I see…How does this happen to us?" Eclipse asked closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose before wincing when her hangover kicked in.

"Here there's a hangover potion in it so it should help. I'm also making breakfast if you're interested." Éclair said handing Eclipse a cup of steaming Earl Gray tea.

"Thank you… wait. You cook?" Eclipse said thankfully as she took the tea before processing the rest of what Éclair had said.

"Hehe. A little bit. I don't always have the time to run by a restaurant before heading to work so I've learned how to cook a few breakfast foods. I also work part time at a café on my days off from the G.O.T.T. so I've learned how to make a few lunch and dinner dishes as well. I'll be done in a few minutes if you're hungry." Éclair said smiling slightly sheepishly and blushing lightly as she returned to the kitchen in order to finish up breakfast for everyone.

"Thanks. You're a life saver right now." Eclipse said with a small toast to Éclair as she sipped the tea and sighed in relief at the Hangover Cure beginning to work.

"Strange usually I'm the one who ends lives not saves them." Éclair said with a morbid snort of amusement causing Eclipse to snort in agreement while Viola began to come too.

"Owwie my head hurts." Viola muttered sitting up and massaging her head.

"I'm sure it does, Viola. Here drink this it'll make you feel better." Éclair said handing Viola glass of orange juice that was laced with a weaker hangover cure.

"Thanks Clairy!" Viola chirped happily as her headache disappeared after she gulped down the whole glass of juice.

"You're welcome now why don't you start waking up the others while I finish breakfast? I'll make you a nice shrimp eggroll to go with your omelet." Éclair bribed with a small grin as she took the empty glass from the young pink haired girl while Eclipse watched on in amusement as Viola brightened up considerably.

"Thanks Clairy!" Viola chirped happily as Éclair went back to the kitchen and started making the eggroll like she said she would. Eclipse caught the mischievous smirk on Viola's face and almost instantly shot out of the bed and over to the kitchen less she be caught in whatever Viola had planned.

"Not a problem Viola. If you need anything just ask the room. It gives you whatever you need or turns into whatever you want it too." Éclair called back with a smirk on her face while Eclipse sat at the table and continued to sip her tea as she watched Éclair cook expertly.

"How much you want to bet she'll ask the room for a bucket of water?" Eclipse asked quietly after a moment while Viola began to cackle mischievously, causing Éclair to grin.

"Ten dollars says that she'll have the room turn into a water slide with a pool at the end." Éclair commented causing Eclipse to raise her eyebrows while there were several startled yelps and curses from their formally sleeping companions.

"Dammit Éclair! I told you not to throw me into a pool if I got drunk!" TweedleDee shouted storming into the kitchen area soaking wet and shivering slightly, her eyes only a little bloodshot since she hadn't been quite as drunk as the others only very tipsy.

"It wasn't me Dee. I've been cooking breakfast. There's a cup of Rosemary tea on the table with a hangover cure in it. Help yourself." Éclair said snickering slightly while TweedleDee looked confused slightly since Éclair wasn't the culprit but headed for the tea and nearly grabbed a cup before stopping herself.

"This won't turn my hair green again will it?" TweedleDee asked eyeing the cup in her hand warily and causing Eclipse to snort in amusement behind her hand.

"Not this time Dee. I already pulled that prank once this month. Green hair does look good on you though." Éclair said smirking while Eclipse snickered, clearly remember the week where Tweedledees hair had been turned green while Tweedledums had been turned blue and they both stayed that way for the whole week.

"Will it turn my hair any other colors?" Tweedledee asked eyeing Éclair warily and causing Éclair to snicker as a few other soaking wet E.S. Members walked into the kitchen glaring at the prankster.

"Nope." Éclair said popping the 'p' sound cheerfully and far too happily to be normal, causing the ones with their hangovers still going strong to glare at her for being so happy and cheerful.

"How can you be so chipper when you got drunk as hell last night?" Un-oh asked in a whisper as he cradled his head in his arms, his green hair sticking to his back due to how wet it was.

"I wasn't drunk to begin with. I was barely tipsy." Éclair said cheerfully as she began to lay plate after plate of food onto the table as Viola skipped into the room happily.

"Thanks for waking them all up for me Viola." Éclair said grinning at the young pink haired girl who was then on the receiving end of death glares from the others for her wake up call.

"No problem Clairy. They looked funny sleeping down a water slide until they hit the pool." Viola said giggling as she climbed into a chair with orange juice in front of it, earning even more glares from the others while Éclair laughed.

"Called it." Éclair said grinning wider at Eclipse who scowled and fished out a ten dollar bill from her skirt pocket before handing it to Éclair who tucked it away into her shorts.

"Now drink up everyone. There are hangover cures in the drinks. When you're not groaning in agony about your headaches you can help yourself to the food. Oh yeah. Here's your promised reward Viola." Éclair said flipping an eggroll onto Viola's plate when she remembered the deal she had made with the childish girl. The others didn't even bother questioning anything as they gulped down their drinks, sighing in relief when their hangovers began to recede.

"Sister? Why are your eyes green?" Tweedledum asked noticing his sisters eyes change color and causing everyone to look at one another shocked. They all had black hair and green eyes now.

"Éclair! You said it wasn't pranked!" Tweedledee said glaring at the grinning auburn haired girl who calmly chewed on her toast for a second.

"No I said it wouldn't change your hair color and it didn't. It didn't need to. You hair is already black so it just changed yours and Tweedledums eyes green. Like it did everyone else." Éclair corrected with a grin on her face before taking a big bite out of some ham on her plate.

"Why did you turn our hair black and our eyes green?" Sinistra asked calmly and not really caring about his change in appearance at the moment.

"That's right. Everyone but me and Dvergr were too drunk to remember what the old guy who brought us here had said last night." Éclair said putting a finger to her chin in thought for a moment while Dvergr glared at Éclair with a raised eyebrow.

"What he say?" Un-oh asked taking a big bite out of the eggs on his plate.

"He said that he meant to summon a girl of about fourteen with black hair and green eyes by the name of Eclipse. Dvergr told him that he must've summoned the wrong one because Chief Eclipse has blond hair and blue eyes, plus she looks twenty instead of fourteen. I figured that if he was going to be interested in black haired green eyed girls among our group, mind as well get some amusement out of it." Éclair said with a shrug as the others frowned at each other's before they merely shrugged slightly, promising to watch each other's backs as long as they were here. If someone was after one of their own then they'd get a nasty surprise when they'd have to go through the others first.

"So where exactly are we m-Dvergr?" Alv asked quickly stopping herself from calling the pink haired woman 'mother' in front of the others.

"You can call her 'mother' or 'mom' if you want Alv. You certainly had no problems calling her 'mama' when you were drunk." Éclair said causing the others to shoot the two very different women shocked and slightly curious looks.

"Oh yeah and we're about four thousand years in the past, in a magical school on Earth." Éclair said blandly as an afterthought.


	7. female Dextera and prankster Eclipse

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Oh yeah and we're about four thousand years in the past, in a magical school on Earth." Éclair said blandly as an afterthought.

Whatever Headmaster Dumbledore was expecting when the group from the future that had arrived last night went down to breakfast it certainly wasn't what he got. Instead of the vastly different appearances they had last night all but two had black hair and green eyes. He had to refrain from gaping visibly when he saw them and they were all doing their own things.

Two of them, a girl of about ten and a teenager of about nineteen if he guessed correctly, were having a civil conversation while a male version of the teen was standing there stoically. One of the women, the only blond of the bunch, was calmly observing her surroundings while two males stood behind her silently conversing amongst themselves. A large burly man was merely observing his surroundings as well while a smaller girl of about twelve was standing next to him talking about something or another. A young girl of about nine was hugging a large yellow thing as she excitedly chatted with a stoic male of about eighteen. Another girl of about twenty had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked around with narrowed eyes while a girl of about nineteen stood next to her stoically as well. The auburn haired one that had amber eyes was snickering behind a hand as she observed her coworkers.

"Hello?" Dumbledore asked more than said, causing the group to quiet down immediately and look at him.

"Yes?" Eclipse asked stepping forward and raising an eyebrow at the old man that appeared to be colorblind.

"Were some of your friends cursed by chance?" Dumbledore asked looking rather pointedly at the black haired green eyed E.S. members, all of whom snorted at this.

"That's one way of putting it." Alv snorted in amusement as she gave a grinning Éclair a rather pointed glare.

"No we weren't cursed no matter what Alv says. Éclair just decided to play a prank this morning when serving breakfast is all." Eclipse responded patiently and calmly as Éclair gave a two fingered salute, much to a set of twins over at the red and gold table's joy.

"Heck they called me the Prank Princess from Hell for a reason!" Éclair exclaimed causing Eclipse to snort behind her hand, only she or Éclair would be proud of a title like that.

"Prank Princess? I thought it was the Prank Mistress." Sinistra asked idly and rather calmly as he raised an eyebrow at Éclair who snickered while Eclipse blushed slightly, Prank Mistress was her title.

"Nah. There are two main female pranksters with titles. The Prank Mistress, who I know for sure, and me, the Prank Princess." Éclair said snickering heartily and reaching for a camera that she had conjured behind her back, she couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Who's the Prank Mistress then?" Un-Oh asked curiously and causing Éclair to snicker harder as she grabbed the camera.

"Chief Eclipse of course." Éclair said before quickly snapping off multiple pictures of their shocked and disbelieving faces.

"Chief Eclipse is a prankster?" Dextera asked raising his eyebrow in disbelief as he looked at the blond woman who merely smirked and made a few gestures with her fingers. Dextera was confused about what she had done and why he suddenly was thrown off weight until Un-oh and Viola broke out laughing with the Tweedles and Alv snickering their hearts out.

"Turning Dextera into a girl? Yep I'd say Chief Eclipse is a prankster all right." Tweedle Dee said snickering and causing Dextera to look down and scream when he saw that his gender had been switched. Éclair took this time to snap plenty of pictures, this was prime blackmail material! The twins at the table were hooting and hollering as they casted a ghostly '20' from each of their wands.


	8. scar's and natural prankster

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Now will someone explain what is going on and where exactly we are?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at all of the teachers pointedly as she ignored a twitchy Dextera behind her. This caused Éclair to positively roar in laughter.

"L-Leave it to you to turn Dextera into a girl before acting like it's nothing!" Éclair choked out through her laughter causing Eclipse's lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly.

"After effect of being around you so long Éclair." Eclipse said almost immediately and causing Éclair and the others to snort slightly.

"Yeah I call bullshit on that. I've been around Lumiere longer than I have been around you and yet she's still as prim and proper as ever." Éclair said causing the others to nod slightly in agreement; it was no secret that Éclair had met Lumiere first. After Lumiere followed Eclipse, then Dvergr and Alv, followed by Sinistra and Dextera, shortly after that they met the Tweedles, then Armblast when he was a child, next was Un-oh and A-Oh, and finally Viola and Cesario. Of course they had only met Viola and Cesario a little over two hundred years ago so they were still rather young compared to the others.

"Not to mention I've been around them a lot too and yet they haven't changed a bit so you can't blame it on me Eclipse!" Éclair pointed out cheerfully as she pointed at the black haired group around her, causing them all to nod slightly in agreement again.

"Éclair has a point. Which means you were a natural prankster before you ever met her. She just brings your pranking side out more, like she does with the rest of us!" Un-Oh said just as cheerfully as Éclair and causing Eclipse to give him a small glare.

"Do remember that while I may be your co-worker I am your boss first and foremost. I'd kindly advice you to shut up now while I try to piece together what exactly happened and where we are." Eclipse said calmly and collectively, if not slightly coldly, and causing Un-Oh to pout but nod.

"Aww come on! How come you don't get on Éclair's case then or Viola's?" Un-oh asked/ whined like a little kid that thought something was unfair, and to him it was. Éclair and Viola were the biggest prankster besides Eclipse herself and the blond never got on _their_ cases!

"Because Éclair is at my power level and therefore I do not have the right to reprimand her. You however are at a lower power level and under my command, therefore you I am able to reprimand. Viola is still a child by my standards and therefore doesn't know any better." Eclipse replied calmly and without even having to think about it while Viola pouted, she didn't like it when she was called a child.

"Viola is almost 300 years old and you call her a child? Ow! What was that for?!" Un-oh asked incredulously before yelping when Viola kicked him in the shins and the other girls smacked him upside the head.

"You never reveal a womans true age Un-oh and yes she is still a child by my standards." Eclipse said soundly smacking the green haired boy upside his head rather harshly.

"Jeez then what does that make the rest of us?" Un-oh asked massaging the back of his head where he had been repeatedly slapped while the non-future people were gaping rather unattractively at them.

"You're all teenagers except for Dvergr, Éclair, and Lumiere. They're adults…despite how they may look or act at times." Eclipse said rolling her eyes slightly and causing the others to snort at her afterthought. Éclair certainly didn't act like an adult at all.

"Excuse me I think I may have misheard you all. Did you just say that the young lady there, Ms. Viola I believe you called her, is over 300 years old?" Dumbledore asked sticking a finger in his ear and seeing if he had any earwax in it.

"Yep! I turn 312 this year and I'm the youngest one out of all of us!" Viola exclaimed cheerfully, she really didn't care if she revealed her own age she just hated it when others revealed her age without her permission.

"Then who's the oldest?" A white haired woman asked looking at them in open curiosity with her hawk like amber eyes, causing the others to blink at her before turning to blink at Éclair.

"Hmm. Either myself or Éclair is the oldest but not by much, maybe a few years either way. Never really kept track of my age after the third century." Eclipse said idly as she looked in between Éclair and the white haired woman curiously and slightly calculating.

"Lost track of my age after the second century and a couple of decades. Why are you all looking at me like that though?" Éclair asked looking at her coworkers curiously while the Earth people were gaping even more so, second or third _century_? Neither of them looked older than maybe twenty and that was pushing it!

"You're eyes are the same color as hers and your hair turns white anytime you forget to put the dye in. Think you two might be related Eclair?" Alv asked rather bluntly and causing the white haired woman and Éclair to blink at each other in curiosity. It was well known amongst the E.S. members that no matter what color Éclair asked for her hair to be when being given a new body, it never stayed that way for long without the white that was apparently her natural color popping up unless Éclair had dyed it.

"Eh, maybe. Anything is possible." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders, she really didn't care much whether she was related to the other woman or not. It would certainly explain why her hair always kept turning white or her eyes amber. Her magic would probably try and preserve any family traits from her ancestors that it could.

"Especially when around you or Chief Eclipse." Dextera agreed with the auburn haired woman while Dumbledore perked up again, as did the rude boy from last night and his parents.

"So I did summon a woman by the name of Eclipse after all?" Dumbledore asked eagerly and trying to pin which one of the women was Eclipse, completely skipping over Éclair and Viola since he already knew their names by now.

"Yes although from what Éclair and Dvergr reported I am apparently not the right woman you were searching for." Eclipse said stepping forward and causing every eye in the Hall to be on her, as if they weren't already.

"You have to be her. The ritual would have only summoned Eclipse Potter." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he looked at the blond woman who merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"My last name is not Potter. It is Kvant." Eclipse said smoothly and causing her E.S. members to snicker slightly.

"Seriously? Your last name is the German name of your ability?" Éclair asked snickering slightly at the name the blond woman had chosen, causing Eclipse to flush slightly. So she had wanted to have her powers incorporated into her name somehow? So what?

"Perhaps you were adopted then?" Dumbledore continued to question causing Eclipse to level him with a flat look.

"My parents died when I was an infant and I was left with relatives that didn't like me and threw me out before I turned eight. I choose my own last name and would not remember theirs if it would save my life. Perhaps I was adopted perhaps not. I wouldn't be able to ask them." Eclipse answered with a small shrug of her shoulders while the other E.S. members looked at her back curiously. They had never heard her speak of her past before meeting Lumiere and Éclair before.

"But you do have a scar over your chest right?" Dumbledore was getting desperate now and apparently he hit the nail on the head when he noticed Eclipse tense slightly. Éclair tensed slightly behind her friend and boss. She knew about the scar over the blonds chest, right over her heart in fact, and knew that it was always a sensitive topic for the blond woman. Although the fact that he knew about the scar was strange as no one should know about it, or the fact that it always was transferred to her new body no matter how different it may be from her old one.

"My job occupation gives me many scars. I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that." Eclipse said and you could tell by how calm and level it was now that he had said something to disturb her slightly.

"It would be right over your heart and curve around your right breast. You would have gotten it from an overweight man and a bony blond woman that would have tried to kill you when you were little. Would have started near your shoulder and be rather jagged instead of in a straight line?" Dumbledore said, having gotten all the details from the Dursleys when they were questioned after it had been discovered by a disgruntled and rather pissed off Amelia Bones that her goddaughter had been left with Muggles, and causing Éclair and Eclipse to tense big time now. That was a perfect description of Eclipse's scar.

"And if I did have such a scar? It could very well be that I have a similar scar thanks to several of my enemies taking a knife to me." Eclipse asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she placed a hand over the scar on her chest, which was thankfully hidden by her uniform.

"Then I must have summoned the right person! You _must_ be Eclipse Potter!"


	9. Amelia Mrs Potter and shields

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"And if I did have such a scar? It could very well be that I have a similar scar thanks to several of my enemies taking a knife to me." Eclipse asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she placed a hand over the scar on her chest, which was thankfully hidden by her uniform.

"Then I must have summoned the right person! You _must_ be Eclipse Potter!" Dumbledore said causing Eclipse to scowl slightly.

"My name is Eclipse Kvant." Eclipse said calmly and slightly forcefully. She didn't care what her name had been, it was Eclipse Kvant now and that's all that matters to her.

"There is a very simple way we can solve this debate if you wish?" The stern looking woman that had question Dvergr about underage drinking last night asked raising an eyebrow at Eclipse who nodded ever so slightly.

"The hell kinda stunt are you trying to pull?!" Éclair snarled as she had a shield of black matter in front of herself while she stood in front of Eclipse protectively when the stern woman shot a blue colored light at the blond. Everyone but Eclipse was surprised at how fast Éclair had moved, no one not even the other E.S. members had seen her move an inch!

"It is merely a heritage testing spell I assure you." The woman said shocked and trying to appease the furious auburn haired woman who looked like she didn't believe the Transfiguration Mistress.

"It's alright Éclair. Let her hit me with that spell. If it does any harm to me then you have my permission to bring this castle down around her ears." Eclipse said placing a calming hand on Éclair's shoulder, which seemed to sooth the agitated woman who nodded slightly and relaxed but never stopped glaring at the stern woman.

"Alright try again but this time not so fast. Our reflexes tend to react negatively should anything potentially dangerous move towards us quickly." Eclipse said nodding to the stern looking woman who actually looked a little nervous under Éclairs' glare while the other E.S. members were still trying to puzzle out how Éclair had moved too fast even for A-Ous eyes to see. The woman nodded slightly and got ready to cast the spell again when a furious red haired woman burst into the hall looking around angrily.

"Dumbledore! What's this I hear from Susan about you forcefully summoning my goddaughter to participate in that bloody tournament?" The woman yelled at the old man who paled slightly under her glare while the E.S. members turned to look at her curiously and Eclipse had a brief flash of recognition. This was the nice woman she vaguely remembered from her child hood, the one that had hit her mother for bad mouthing the then tiny Eclipse in front of her. The red haired woman saw Eclipse and instantly recognized her as her goddaughter, despite how differently she looked now. She had opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the red haired woman that had yelled at Dvergr last night.

"I don't see how it's any of your business _Amelia_! It's _my_ daughter that he summoned not yours." The red haired woman from last night said venomously as she glared at the other red haired woman who glared right back twice as hard.

"No but it is my goddaughter and heiress that he would have summoned Mrs. Potter. If I recall correctly though you have no right to call her your daughter as you gave up all your rights to her the moment you abandoned her to those pigs you call the Dursleys." The woman, Amelia, hissed back at the other red head furiously while the E.S. members and most of the students were looking between the two red heads rapidly and worriedly.

"You don't even have a right to call yourself a mother since you abandoned your daughter in favor of your pig of a son." Amelia growled out this time, causing gasps to go through the Hogwarts and foreign students while the E.S. members eyes narrowed onto Mrs. Potter. If Chief Eclipse really was the womans daughter by birth then that would mean that Mrs. Potter had given her up on purpose in favor of some boy that looked like a pig.

"How dare you!?" Lily Potter yelled throwing a yellow colored spell at Amelia who had her wand out and a shield spell on the tip of her tongue. Good thing it wasn't necessary. Éclair and Eclipse had moved at the exact same moment. While Éclair had thrown up a black matter shield in front of Amelia, Eclipse took a different approach and merely appeared in front of the spell as she literally bitch slapped it into a wall.

"I don't rightly know what the hell you two are fighting about but I understand enough. If that old guy that needs an eye exam is right then Eclipse is the woman you were looking for. If that's true then that means that Mrs. Potter abandoned her while Ms. Amelia tried to take her in. If that's true then that's all I need to know." Éclair growled her eyes glowing slightly while Eclipse glared up at Mrs. Potter heatedly.

"I agree with Éclair. If I really am this Eclipse Potter girl you were trying to summon then you've made a big mistake doing so. I don't take kindly to abandonment and if my own mother did so when I was little then you can expect me to raise some hell and that's without Éclair helping." Eclipse said glaring at Mrs. Potter who was staring at her shocked and slightly scared, no one had stood up to them in several years this publically and no one had ever _slapped_ a spell right out of the air before. The stern woman took this time of distraction in order to hit Eclipse with the heritage spell, causing a small roll of paper to appear above the blonds head.

"Yep. No need to see the results of that spell. You're the little girl I named my heiress all those years ago. Only she had that kind of temper and ability." Amelia said smirking as she fondly remembered the look on one stupid Death Eaters face when he tried to attack Amelia in the Ministry while Eclipse had been in her arms only for the then year old Eclipse to accidently smack his Killing spell right out of the air.

"Glad you recognize me then cause it seems I am the Potter girl…although that sure as hell isn't my name anymore as far as I'm concerned." Eclipse said looking over the results idly when the paper fell into her hands after it almost bounced off of her head.


	10. Eclairs wardrobe malfunctions

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Glad you recognize me then cause it seems I am the Potter girl…although that sure as hell isn't my name anymore as far as I'm concerned." Eclipse said looking over the results idly when the paper fell into her hands after it almost bounced off of her head.

"And you get on me for cursing!" Éclair pouted at her boss and friend slightly, causing the E.S. members to snort. Eclipse had gotten on Éclair for a lot worse than cursing before.

"I've gotten on you for a lot worse than cursing before." Eclipse said raising an amused eyebrow at Éclair who merely grinned and gave another two fingered salute.

"No offenses Éclair but you were a downright Ice bitch a few dozen decades years ago until chief nearly got killed protecting you from a stray bullet. Now you're just an everyday bitch." Un-oh said rather bluntly to Éclair who flushed slightly before grinning at Un-oh.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing." Éclair sing-songed cheerfully and causing Eclipse to snort in amusement.

"You are the only person I know that thinks being called a bitch isn't a bad thing." Eclipse said snickering at the look on the earth Magicals faces at what Éclair had said.

"I call bullshit. How many times have I called you and Alv bitchs and you take it as compliments?!" Éclair protested immediately and causing Eclipse to pause for a second while Alv nodded in agreement and Dvergr glared at Éclair.

"Touché…although that's probably not the best thing to call Alv in front of Dvergr." Eclipse said shrugging her acceptance of this while eyeing Dvergr warily as the pink haired woman glared darkly at Éclair, who poked her tongue out.

"A lady should really be more elegant." Lumiere chided her older counterpart who merely turned and stuck her tongue out at Lumiere this time.

"When the hell did I care about elegance? That's your specialty not mine!" Éclair said causing Lumiere to pause and think about it for a moment.

"Éclair's got a point." Eclipse agreed with a small smirk at the daily argument between the two, although usually it happened about five times a day.

"I take it this happens often?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow at Eclipse in amusement as the two younger looking girls bantered slightly over elegance.

"At least four times a day. If it doesn't happen twice before lunch then something's wrong." Eclipse said nodding as the others E.S. members merely watched the small banter in amusement.

"You have strange friends dear." Amelia said idly as Un-oh made a smart remark that ended up with an angered Éclair.

"You wanna say that to my face Un-oh!?" Éclair demanded glaring as she butted heads with the younger and feminine looking boy.

"I would if you weren't so damn tall!" Un-oh shouted up at her and causing the others to snicker slightly at his peeved expression at the fact that Éclair was still taller than him.

"Aww poor little Un-oh need a step stool?" Éclair asked smirking down at him as he glared up at her.

"No you just need to shrink some!" Un-oh shouted up at him while Eclipse sighed.

"This usually happens about once a week…I'd better step in before it gets violent." Eclipse muttered to Amelia who merely watched the two argue like children in amusement and disbelief.

"Don't worry little Un-oh. I'll get you a pair of stilts for your next birthday." Éclair said knowing that this would really piss the boy off, and she was right when he lunged at her.

"Nu-uh-uh. You have to do better than that to catch me, little guy." Éclair said deliberately pissing the younger looking boy off for the hell of it as she jumped clean over his lunge.

"Stay still you damn doughnut!" Un-oh shouted turning and charging at Éclair again, only succeeding in running into a wall when she stepped to the side idly.

"My name means lightning, little Lolita wannabe, and why should I? It's more fun to watch you get angry when you can't even get close to touching me." Éclair said snickering as she calmly ducked under a round house kick from Un-oh, before jumping over a leg sweep as well.

"I am _not_ a Lolita!" Un-oh shouted his face red with rage as he tried to punch Éclair's stomach, only for her to calmly jump up and lightly land on his arm.

"You're a boy that looks twelve wearing a dress and loves dressing up like a girl for the hell of it. That makes you a Lolita and cross dresser." Éclair said flicking Un-oh between his eyes lightly with a small giggle as he turned even redder than before.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ÉCLAIR!" Un-oh screamed at her as he tried to punch her again, only for her to backflip away calmly and with another giggle.

"You've been trying for over a thousand years Un-oh. You haven't killed me before and you won't anytime soon." Éclair said laughing in Un-oh's face when he tried to hit her with one of his energy blasts, missing completely when she calmly side-stepped it and poked him between the eyes again.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Tweedle Dumb asked sighing slightly as he watched Un-oh try to attack Éclair in his rage while she calmly dodged them all and laughed in his face.

"Fight back already you stupid Lipstick bitch!" Un-oh yelled at Éclair as she dodged another of his energy blasts, letting it impact against the wall harmlessly as she bent over and pretended to tie her shoelaces.

"Alright then." Éclair said cheerfully as she formed an energy blast of her own in one hand and charged at Un-oh the same moment he charged at her with an energy blast. They were seconds away from hitting one another when something got in their way, or rather someone.

"That's quite enough from you two." Eclipse said calmly holding her hands out and knocking the both of them back with her own energy blasts, causing theirs to explode prematurely and mess up their hair and cloths.

"Aww. I don't have any outfits beside this one." Éclair said pouting slightly when she looked down and noticed her outfit was in tatters, barely covering anything at all anymore. Eclipse took one look at Éclair and blushed as red as a tomato while making simple 'ah' sounds.

"Anyone got a cloak or something I can borrow until I can get some more cloths?" Éclair asked looking around curiously at all the blushing and gapping people around her. Her skin tight tank top was reduced to a few small tatters that only covered her nipples while her chest bandages had been completely destroyed, causing her breasts to seem like they had grown with the blast, while her shorts had been reduced to something similar to a bikini bottom.


	11. Fans dresses, and the letter C

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Anyone got a cloak or something I can borrow until I can get some more cloths?" Éclair asked looking around curiously at all the blushing and gapping people around her. Her skin tight tank top was reduced to a few small tatters that only covered her nipples while her chest bandages had been completely destroyed, causing her breasts to seem like they had grown with the blast, while her shorts had been reduced to something similar to a bikini bottom.

"Damn." Dextera said running his eyes over Éclair's body appreciatively. Éclair blushed lightly but glowered at nearly everyone staring at her almost naked body.

"A cloak or something to cover up with please?" Éclair asked glaring at every and any one while blushing slightly when she noticed that Eclipse was merely staring at her and making simple 'ah' sounds.

"Here. It won't do much but it's better than nothing." Tweedle Dee said taking off the jacket she usually wore over her dress as she walked forward and handed it to Éclair.

"Thank you." Éclair said immediately covering herself with the jacket, which really didn't do much in concern of covering her up. Since Éclair was an inch or two taller than Tweedle Dee the jacket only really covered her chest and some of her stomach, it didn't even reach her waist.

"Where can I get some more cloths…preferably quickly?" Éclair asked turning to look at the teachers, all of whom were in shock and most of the males blushing brightly.

"Here. I'll transfigure you some until you can get to Diagon Alley." The stern woman with spectacles said waving her wand over a random fork on the table, turning it into a red dress that was quickly handed to Éclair.

"Thank you. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to go change and if you won't excuse me then too frickin bad for you!" Éclair exclaimed as she grabbed the dress and ran from the room quickly, going to change somewhere where most of the people in the room weren't staring at her. Of course she more than a little annoyed and embarrassed when everyone that wasn't married, and some that were, stared at her as she left.

"Damn…who knew Éclair was that hot?" A-ou asked breaking the silence as he merely stared after the auburn haired girl.

"Makes you wonder why she doesn't have any fan boys or fangirls huh?" Un-oh asked staring as well with his dress outfit not as damaged as Éclair's outfit had been, then again her blasts were twice as strong as his so that probably had something to do with it.

"I wouldn't say that." Alv said with a slight snicker even though she had stared after Éclair much like everyone else had done.

"Oh?" Sinistra asked raising an eyebrow at Alv curiously, like all but Dvergr had done.

"A few months ago Éclair had the day off the same time me and mom did. We were walking by the town Éclair lives in to go see what was in the movies when she came barreling around a corner almost as fast as Chief Eclipse is without her 'Quant' ability and ran smack dab into us cause she looked behind her at the wrong moment. One second we're picking ourselves up off of the pavement and the next we hear several high pitched squeals. Me and mom look behind Éclair only to see the locals laughing their heads off as about twenty fan girls and forty fan boys race towards Éclair. We didn't wait around to see what would have happened next. We ran for it faster than bats outta hell." Alv said snickering the whole time and causing the others to snicker while Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb looked curious and Dvergr nodded slightly since she remembered that event well, she had never seen Alv laugh so hard.

"Isn't that the time you three barged into our house and we had to barricade ourselves inside to keep those fans away?" Tweedle Dumb asked causing Alv and Dvergr to nod their heads while the others looked surprised, they hadn't known of this.

"Yeah don't know how we got to your place. I was running behind Éclair laughing the whole time and wondering where the hell my camera was when I needed it." Alv said with a snort while Dvergr merely smirked slightly, she had managed to get the videos of the whole thing from the security cameras they had ran past on the way.

"I was running behind the two of them to make sure they didn't trip…or that we didn't run into anything." Dvergr said causing Alv to snort, it had been hilarious when Éclair had ran headfirst right into the side of a wall only to be pulled up by Dvergr as they continued to run.

"I remember that day. When we learned of her fans we offered her shelter at our house should she need it but we weren't expecting the two of you. Didn't it descend into a bit of a girls night only with Tweedle Dumb being there too?" Tweedle Dee asked furrowing her brow slightly, they had learned something very worrying about Éclair that night and right now it had her even more worried.

"Yep. That's also the first time the five of us got drunk together and Éclair woke you up by throwing you into your indoor pool after you had passed out." Alv agreed with a smirk, causing Eclipse to raise an eyebrow. So that's what Tweedle Dee had been talking about when she woke up cause of Viola's prank that morning and thought that it had been Éclair that threw them into the pool.

"Isn't that also the night when we had found out about Éclair's c-"

"Finish that sentence Tweedle Dumb and I swear the pictures I have of you being a dress up dummy will be all over the galaxy in an instant!" Éclair said walking back into the Great Hall and glaring at the black haired male twin that gulped at this and gapped at her. She looked stunning in the scarlet red dress that was just the teensiest bit tight on her curves and 'assets'. It really brought out the golden amber of her eyes as she glared at Tweedle Dumb dangerously.

"I thought I had erased all of those pictures!" Tweedle Dumb exclaimed looking between the four women who had used him as a living Ken-Doll in disbelief.

"Yeah right you only destroyed the ones I already had printed. I still have the negatives and originals." Éclair said smirking smugly at him while the other three nodded in agreement; they weren't going to let him destroy prime blackmail material that easily.

"Now what were you going to say?" Éclair asked with a sickening sweet smile on her face that sent chills down everyone's spines, none more so than Tweedle Dumb. The last time he had seen that smile aimed at him he found himself with golden colored hair, red eyes, and wearing one of those skimpy school girl outfits.

"I was going to say that was the night we found out about your love of Final Destination movies." Tweedle Dumb said weakly and causing Éclair to nod satisfied as she walked over and gave him a small pat on the head.

"Good boy. I knew we could train you right." Éclair said causing Tweedle Dumb to flush in embarrassment while Un-oh was nearly cracking a rib to conceal his laughter at Tweedle Dumb being treated like a dog.

"That was cruel Éclair…I'm so proud of you!" Alv said nearly howling in laughter at what her friend had done to the poor poor boy.

Eclipse, however, ignored all of this as she furrowed her brow while staring at Éclair curiously. She had caught the first bit of whatever Tweedle Dumb was about to say that Éclair didn't want to be known. It started with a 'C' but that was all she knew, it was enough to tell her that it wasn't about a movie or something like that. Perhaps an illness but which one? The common cold was out since their bodies were automatically immune to such small things so it had to be something bigger, something that Éclair didn't want known at all to the others.

Eclipse nearly forgot how to breath when she realized that there was only one kind of illness that could affect them that started with a C but couldn't be healed. Éclair had cancer of some kind, which one it was she didn't know yet but she was going to find out. As soon as she found out what kind of cancer it was she was going to do everything in her power to find a cure for it in order to help Éclair. Her superb healing ability could only heal so much of the damage that cancer could cause on her body and it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later it would cause noticeable, most likely irreparable, damage to the brunette that was now happily bantering with Alv and Tweedle Dee.

_'Please hang on Éclair. I won't let you go. I can't!'_ Eclipse thought to herself as she watched Éclair's every move with a keen eye. There was no telling what else those energy blasts and the brunettes' short, one-sided fight with Un-oh had done to Éclair except for destroying her cloths.


	12. Champions Family and jobs

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

It had been an hour since they went down for breakfast and ten minutes since Eclipse worked out that Éclair had cancer of some kind. The blond hadn't taken her sharp blue eyes off of the auburn beauty for more than a few seconds at a time, searching for any hint that something was wrong with Éclair and so far finding nothing that would suggest anything. It actually irked the blond that could normally read Éclair like an open book when she couldn't spot anything that might give away her illness.

"So why'd the colorblind old guy want to summon Chief Eclipse anyhow?" Éclair asked tilting her head at Amelia Bones curiously after she got done bantering with Alv, making Alv wonder when exactly Éclair had finished verbally trouncing her. Her description of the Headmaster caused all the E.S. members to snicker, Amelia to snort in amusement, and most of the tables wearing yellow and black, green and silver, and blue and black laugh or giggle.

"Éclair what have I told you about insulting people?" Eclipse asked sighing after she had face-palmed at Éclairs accurate description. Éclair put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment before snapping her fingers in realization.

"To either make sure they deserve it or make sure they can't hear it." Éclair said grinning and causing the other E.S. members to snicker even harder when Eclipse face-palmed again and the students to outright laugh at this.

"What are you doing wrong then?" Eclipse asked narrowing her eyes at Éclair who merely grinned and gave the blond a saucy wink, which had Eclipse fighting down her blush again.

"Not a thing Eclipse! He summoned you four thousand years into the past to put up with some arrogant ass wipes that abandoned you. You should be glad that all I'm doing is insulting him to his face." Éclair said smirking when the blond blinked for a moment before conceding the point.

"Eclipse's name came out of a magical object that forces her to compete in a competition that has killed magically strong seventeen year olds before. Her fellow 'Champions' are Fleur Delacor from Beauxbaton, that's a magical French school by the way, international Quidditch star Vicktor Krum from Durmstrang, which is from Bulgaria, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts and then there's the 'fourth Champion' which wasn't supposed to happen. That would be your brother Markus Potter of Hogwarts." Amelia said wincing slightly when she mentioned Markus and causing Eclipse and Éclair to scowl.

"He's not her/my brother!" The two women exclaimed in unision, which caused almost everyone to blink at them.

"They abandoned me. I neither need nor want anything to do with them. They are not my parents and he is not my brother." Eclipse said glaring at the thought of being related to someone who would abandon their own daughter in favor of their son.

"They don't know her, they never did or else they'd never have abandoned her. They aren't her family, not in any way that matters. As far as I'm concerned, probably her and the others too, _we _are her family. We're not related by blood or name but we care about her, know her, and help try to protect her especially from those wishing to use or harm her cause of her position. In turn she does the same for all of us. We're her family more than they'll ever be." Éclair said snarling rather ferally at the Potters, who cowered away from her golden eyed glare especially when they remembered how she had been actually toying with that black haired boy that had been throwing dangerous energy blasts at her.

"Éclair's got a point…in more ways than one. Didn't she deck one guy who tried to force himself on Chief Eclipse at a party once?" Sinistra asked raising an eyebrow at the others that snickered at the memory of that.

"Damn right I did. I broke his jaw in three places, cracked it in a fourth place, and knocked out most of his teeth in one punch." Éclair said smiling smugly when she remembered how well and good she had gotten her point across to the man.

"And he had a concussion, several fractures in his skull, and was unconscious for a month." Alv added in with a smirk, having gone to get the official report from a doctor if only to laugh at how protective Éclair was. This caused almost the entire Hall to stare at Éclair shocked.

"And that was just brute strength, no magic enhancing that punch." Tweedle Dee said snickering while a few of the nearby students blanched and moved away from Éclair ever so slightly, if they were right she was almost impossibly strong without magic and they did _not_ want to get on her bad side.

"Any chance of you all staying in the past and coming to work for the DMLE?" Amelia asked looking at the group, Éclair and Eclipse in particular, hopefully. They would be the best Aurors she would ever have, especially if Éclair and Eclipse were partnered together. Eclipse's ability to literally slap spells out of the air plus Éclair's strange shielding, not to mention her speed and strength, would make for one hell of a team…and that was without adding in the other E.S. members.

"DMLE?" Tweedle Dumb asked raising an eyebrow at the anagram while Amelia flushed slightly at remembering that they wouldn't know what it stood for.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcements. The muggles have something similar called police I believe?" Amelia explained to the group of time-travelers who all nodded in understanding at this.

"We work for the future version of both the Police and DMLE then." Dvergr said nodding slightly since it seemed to be somewhat similar to their jobs. They were tasked with keeping the peace and prosperity in the Galaxy and these 'Aurors' were tasked with keeping the peace in the magical community.

"Really?" A fourteen year old red head that had came to stand beside Amelia asked curiously and looking at Eclipse and Éclair with sparkling eyes.

"Yep. These 'Aurors' keep the peace in the magical community while we keep the peace and prosperity in the Galaxy." Un-oh said nodding slightly at the red haired girl while everyone perked up, Galaxy? Didn't they mean world?

"Galaxy?" A bushy haired fourteen year old girl wearing red and gold asked looking at them curiously.

"Yeah. Earthlings began creating and colonizing other planets around the year…2064 wasn't it?" Éclair asked looking at the others curiously and earning a nod of confirmation from them while the students and adults from the current time-line stared at them shocked. Other planets?

"Of course when the Earthlings realized that there are other humanoid beings out there with intelligence but haven't been able to galactic travel yet they started acting like they were the rulers of the Universe. Arrogant pricks." Eclipse said muttering the last two words under her breath to Éclair who snickered slightly while the people from the past had their jaws on the floor. Other humans with intelligence in the galaxy, they weren't expecting that!

"Careful what you call the Nouvlesse Eclipse. Since you were born on Earth before any other planets were colonized that makes you a pure bred Earthling."


	13. Tonks, Disguises, and Wars

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

The E.S. members stopped and stared at Éclair for that while she just grinned at Eclipse, who realized she was right and promptly groaned and face-palmed again.

"Damnitt. That's going to be a priority one classified secret when we get home. I do not need nor want those arrogant Nouvlesse trying to control me or find me a 'suitable husband to carry on the Nouvlesse lineage'." Eclipse said her eye twitching dangerously while the other E.S. members snickered slightly at their boss. They felt for her they really really did, but it wasn't everyday you heard the calm and cool Chief of the G.O.T.T. talking bad about the Nouvlesse.

"Don't worry 'Clipse. Any of them try it and I'll kick their ass all around the galaxy ten times over." Éclair said laughing as she threw an arm around the blonds neck, causing Eclipse to blush ever so slightly.

"She could and would too. Éclair's well known for her superhuman strength and temper and, especially, her protectiveness of her friends." Tweedle Dee told Amelia with a snicker, causing the graying red head to snort in amusement. Of course everyone was suitably distracted when two people clad in red robes walked in glaring ever so slightly at Amelia.

"Aw come on boss! You're supposed to stay _with_ your guard not leave them in the dust back at the ministry!" A girl a few years older than the students here said pouting at Amelia as her hair went from blue to pink.

"You're wrong there Tonks. The guard is supposed to keep up with _me_ not the other way around. Why do you think most of the Aurors curse anytime they get stuck with guard duty?" Amelia said smirking at the pink haired girl while the tall bald dark skinned man next to her was panting slightly for breath.

"How the heck can you move so fast after being stuck behind a desk for so long boss?" The dark skinned man asked in a baritone voice that caused a few of the female students to swoon slightly, his question causing Éclair and a few of the E.S. members to snicker slightly.

"That sounds familiar doesn't it Eclipse?" Éclair asked snickering at the question and causing the two newcomers to look at her curiously.

"I believe that's exactly the same thing Un-oh asked after I beat him in a race a few years ago." Eclipse said smirking over at a pouting Un-oh in amusement.

"I still don't get how she can move that fast without her ability after being stuck behind her desk for almost twenty years." Un-oh said sulking slightly while the two newcomers looked confused, the blond didn't look but maybe twenty to them so how had she been stuck behind a desk for twenty years and for that part who was she?

"Just because I'm behind a desk most of the time doesn't mean I haven't been keeping in shape." Eclipse said snickering slightly at Un-oh's sulking while Éclair snickered and leered playfully at the blond.

"I think they know that already. Your outfit now and from the bar last night doesn't exactly hide much." Éclair said leering playfully at Eclipse and her outfit, which showed off the blonds' smooth stomach and lithe muscles. Eclipse blinked at Éclair curiously for a moment before looking down and blanching slightly when she realized what she was still wearing.

"Damnitt. I forgot I was wearing this." Eclipse said her eye twitching again and causing Amelia and the E.S. members to snicker slightly at the chagrined look on her face.

"Smooth Eclipse real smooth." Éclair said with a snort of amusement while the blond turned to glare slightly at her.

"Like you're one to talk Éclair. How many times do you go out on assignments in outfits or costumes that don't exactly hid much either and lets not forget what happened earlier where your cloths were almost completely stripped off of your body!?" Eclipse said defensively and causing Éclair to grin widely at her while the two Aurors were merely staring at them confused and curious.

"The disguises throw people off therefore giving me and Lumiere an advantage. The other outfit is my work uniform that you've never complained about before therefore there's no need to complain now. And my little 'wardrobe malfunction' earlier was mostly your fault since you made my energy blast go off in front of my face prematurely." Éclair said not losing her grin for one second as she pretty much destroyed all of Eclipses arguments.

"Of course your outfits throw them off Éclair, hell they throw _us_ off more often than not!" Tweedle Dumb said snickering slightly when he remembered some of Éclair's disguises throughout the years he's known her.

"And I have pictures or videos of every one of them since I've met her! My personal favorite though was when she dressed up as a coffee maker in the middle of a war and offered the enemy some coffee or tea." Alv said snickering slightly while everyone else merely stared at the grinning Éclair in disbelief.

"My favorite was when she pretended to be a guy during another war and confused the hell out of both our side and the enemies. Of course the looks on their faces when her cloths got damaged enough to reveal she was a girl was hilarious." Tweedle Dee said smirking at all the dumbstruck looks Éclair was getting.

"I don't know I like that time where Éclair dressed up in a nurses outfit before confronting the revolutionary army best. I swear even their ears turned red!" Un-oh said grinning since usually Éclair helped him with his disguises and the results were always funny.

"I liked her school teacher outfit best, especially when she proceeded to treat the opposing army like misbehaving school children." A-oh said his voice about as deep as the male Aurors while he smirked slightly as he remembered the enemies faces at that…as well as her threat.

"I remember that one! Didn't she threaten to spank them with the ruler she had and call their parents if they didn't behave and stop all of 'that nonsense' as she called it?" Un-oh asked howling in laughter, now that had been comedy gold right there.

"Yes and I'm sure they wouldn't have minded if she did spank them." Tweedle Dumb said snickering slightly since he had been there for that as well and had wondered if she could spank him at that moment.

"If I did I would have broken them in half without meaning too. My abilities were going full force that day remember?" Éclair said shaking her head slightly in the negative.

"How can we not? You finger flicked a freakin' _tank_ over 100 feet back!" Alv said although she was snickering, the looks of dawning horror on the enemies faces when they saw what the supposed school teacher had done had almost made her laugh herself to death.

"Me and Cesario weren't there for those remember?" Viola asked blinking up at them all in confusion and causing them to think before nodding slightly after a moment.

"That's right. The wars happened about a hundred or more years before you two were born, sorry bout that." Alv said grinning sheepishly at the two who merely shrugged slightly, it didn't matter to them really although Cesario was grateful Viola hadn't had been able to see the wars.

"That's okay but my favorite was when Clairy rescued me and Cesario while wearing a librarian outfit! The look on the meanies face was funny." Viola said giggling slightly when she recalled how she and Cesario had first met Éclair.

"I remember that! It was before Cesario decided to start hiding his emotions and didn't he blush so hard he nearly passed out?" Éclair asked sorting through her memories for that particular one while the other E.S. members sniggered at Cesario slightly or, in Un-ohs case, pointed and laughed.

"Stop snickering at him Un-oh. You turned just as red as he did the first time we met since you were a mercenary and I had been wearing a school girl outfit." Éclair scolded the boy lightly, causing the others to snicker when Un-ohs face turned bright red at that.

"Alright who are you and what do I have to do to get you to go pranking with me?" The female Auror asked as her hair changed from pink to auburn.


	14. Pranking Imoutos and Age

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"Alright who are you and what do I have to do to get you to go pranking with me?" The female Auror asked as her hair changed from pink to auburn.

"Ask nicely and maybe teach me that neat hair changing trick and I'm in." Éclair responded immediately with a wide grin on her face while the other E.S. members didn't know whether they should laugh or scream at the thought of another Éclair running around in the past.

"Hair thing is all natural so I can't teach you unless you're born with it. I'll get on my knees and beg you to come prank the idiots back at the office though." The female Auror said causing Un-oh to burst out snickering slightly.

"Isn't that the first thing Alv said when you two first met? She really did get down on her knees and beg you to teach her how you pulled off some of your pranks too right?" Un-oh asked causing the others to snicker slightly while Alv blushed and glared at them.

"What? Un-oh you were begging her to tell you how she managed to turn that one lady _neon purple_ of all things without anyone noticing too!" Alv said defensively while Eclipse gave Éclair an accusing look for that one.

"_You_ were the one to turn my boss purple?" Eclipse asked glaring playfully at Éclair who let out a bout of laughter at this.

"Yes I did! That bitch deserved it too for thinking we're her fucking attack dogs instead of human beings!" Éclair said causing Amelia to smirk, she'd get along with this girl from the future no problem it seemed…well maybe if she turned the Minister purple it might seem like there were some problems…but Amelia would probably laugh her ass off about it instead.

"Language Éclair. There are impressionable children around." Eclipse said raising an eyebrow in amusement although she agreed with Éclairs reasons for pranking the woman.

"I thought I already taught Viola all the curse words I knew?" Éclair asked looking at Eclipse funny while Viola nodded in agreement and the teachers looked at the red dress clad woman funny. She purposely taught a girl that looked no older than nine, and that was pushing it, curse words?

"You did. I meant the young eleven and twelve year olds that don't know what various curse words mean." Eclipse explained to Éclair who merely blinked then grinned widely.

"Anyone who doesn't know curse words line up! Aunty Éclair will teach you all the curse words you will ever need to know and a few you wouldn't!" Éclair called causing Eclipse to face-plant at this while the others snickered in amusement. Leave it to Éclair to teach eleven and twelve year olds curse words on purpose and in the middle of what they assumed to be a school. A set of twins at the red and gold table looked at one another before rushing over and kneeling in front of Éclair, literally bowing to her much to the others amusement.

"Oh great pranking queen. Please teach us your ways!" The twins chanted bowing low to Éclair and causing the E.S. members to burst out laughing at the looks of horrors on the teachers faces at Éclairs wicked grin.

"So you two want to learn my pranking ways huh?" Éclair asked her grin widening when they nodded rapidly and nearly pouted up at her hopefully.

"Anyone else that wants to learn pranks _front and center!_" Éclair yelled to the hall in general, amusing more of her co-workers when a couple students from each table joined the red haired twins. The other E.S. members were more than a little shocked and amused when the Tweedles and Viola exchanged looks before joining the line of students.

"You know Un-oh. Éclair never did teach us those pranks she pulled off." Alv commented idly as she looked at the black haired boy who merely looked back up at her with a smirk.

"You're right." Un-oh said smirking as the two exchanged looks and promptly joined the Tweedles and Viola in lining up with the other pranksters.

"Good now we need a large enough area for us all to fit so that I can teach you all the fine arts of Lightening pranks." Éclair said grinning widely at her friends and fellow pranksters while Dvergrs eyebrow began to twitch about how Éclair was going to teach her daughter about pranks.

"Lightening pranks?" A red haired girl of about fourteen wearing black and yellow robes asked tilting her head at Éclair curiously.

"Imouto-chans name means 'Lightening' so her special types of pranks are usually referred to as 'Lightening Pranks'." Alv explained to the others with the Tweedles nodding in agreement while Éclair looked at Alv in disbelief.

"Imouto? I'm older than all three of you!" Éclair protested causing the three of them to give her dry looks.

"Two things Imouto-chan. One you're not just older than us, you're older than my mom too. Two, despite the fact that you're older you sure don't act like it." Alv said ticking the two points off on her fingers, and causing Dvergr to arch an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I'm sorry dear what were you saying about my age?" Dvergr asked in a sickly sweet voice that causing the E.S. members to shudder. Last time they heard her use that voice on someone who commented on her age they ended up in critical condition for more than a month…although to be fair Un-oh isn't known for his tact or brains.

"…That I was lucky to have a mom that lives as long as you do?" Alv asked weakly causing Dvergr to smile at her and pat her head fondly, much to Alv's embarrassment.

"I knew you were smarter than you let on." Dvergr said snickering at the rather light glare Alv gave her for this.

"What's Imouto mean?" A blond girl in yellow and black asked curiously.

"Basically Alv just called me her little sister despite the fact I'm almost twice her moms age."

"


	15. first challenge and scary eclair

**Eclipse HP Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

"So let me get this straight. The first task of three that I _have_ to participate in or else I risk actually dying and staying dead is to get an egg from a nesting mother dragon?" Eclipse asked pinching the bridge of her nose when the five Champions convened in a tent to learn the details of the first task.

"What are you scared?" Markus asked sneering at the older looking woman who merely favored him with a blank look. Ever since it was revealed that she really is the 'lost Potter girl' as people were calling her, he had tried to control her and make her sound like an idiot. Of course there was that rather humorous time when Éclair had ripped him a new one for questioning Eclipse's intelligence…as well as the humorous scene that was born from the Potters learning that none of the E.S. members need a wand at all. Even Dumbledore had been thrown off by this.

"No I'm merely wondering who thought it would be a good idea for seventeen year olds, let alone a fourteen year old brat, to have to go against the third most dangerous thing known to man." Eclipse said causing the three older champions to look at her curiously, as far as they knew mother dragons were the most dangerous thing known to man.

"Third most dangerous?" The guy holding the 'toys' as Éclair had dubbed them asked curiously and causing Eclipse to smirk slightly.

"Yes third. Dvergr comes in as the second most dangerous whenever someone hurts Alv, Viola, Éclair, or the Tweedles." Eclipse said jabbing her thumb at the tent entrance and causing the adults in the tent to shudder. Dvergr had formally adopted the twins, Éclair, and Viola as soon as she got to the Ministry thanks to Amelia and one time a Slytherin seventh year had said a very…crass comment to Éclair and he was left being fed potions through a tube once Dvergr was done with him.

"The single most scariest thing in the universe though is a pissed off Éclair in the morning when she hasn't had any caffeine...or whenever she's had too much caffeine." Eclipse said adding the last bit as an idle musing and causing them all to look at her in disbelief, which caused her to shrug.

"Whenever we get into wars we usually just dose her with the strongest coffee there is as well as lots of sugar and soda then turn her loose on the enemy. We win every time." Eclipse said smirking at their looks of horror as they imagined the carnage she would cause on a sugar high and with that much caffeine.

"After seeing _that_ there's not much that will scare me anymore." Eclipse said with a shrug of her shoulders as the first number was called. Eclipse smirked slightly when it was Mark's turn because he barely, and I mean by the skin of his teeth, avoided death and got the dragon egg from a Welsh Green he had somehow managed to piss off. Fleur, Krum, and Cedric snickered as the boy stumbled into the tent almost completely dead and having to be healed immediately. After a week of him going on about how great he was and how they stood no chance they were ready to maul him…now they were quite happy that the dragon did it for them after more than a month of waiting.

"And now it's my turn. Better make this quick." Eclipse said sighing as she left the tent and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Hungarian Horntail that was snarling at her as it stood protectively in front of its eggs.

_"Madam Horntail I do not wish to fight against you or endanger your beloved children. I merely wish to take the false egg the stupid humans that brought you here had planted among your nest so that you and the other dragons may go back to the preserve and protect your children in peace."_ Eclipse said using one of her little known power over languages to speak to the dragon, who eyed her curiously now. She paid no attention to the shocked and disbelieving yells from the crowd in the stands over her talking to the dragon while she could clearly hear Éclair falling out of her seat laughing along with Alv. Eclipse briefly wondered how she had yet to find out what kind of cancer Éclair has when the auburn haired woman was usually so easy for her to read.

_"I can sense your power human woman and I do not wish to endanger my eggs either but fake or not the egg is in my nest with my babies and I will protect it!" _The Horntail snarled back at her and causing Eclipse to nod slightly in understanding, it was like the human version of a woman protecting her adoptive child alongside her birth ones.

_"I understand great dragon and I respect that but I'm afraid I'll have to take that egg in order to complete my task. Despite the fact I am not doing this of my own free will. If I had my way you wouldn't even be here and instead would still be at the reserve with your own children."_ Eclipse said sighing slightly while the dragon nodded slightly in understanding as Eclipse's form flickered for a moment as she disappeared, causing many to gasp again.

"I believe I have gotten the egg in the fastest time." Eclipse said from the other side of the arena, causing everyone's heads to snap over to her to see her holding the golden egg calmly, well out of the dragon's zone of reach and more than twenty yards away from where she had been standing.

"Go Chiefy!" Viola shouted from the stands as the E.S. members applauded and cheered for their boss and friend. Eclipse would swear that Tweedle Dee, Alv, and Éclair had all wolf whistled at her…something that was later proven true.

"How did you do that?" One of the judges, Kakaroff or something like that, asked staring at Eclipse in amazement as she smirked. Her form flickered again before she reappeared behind him, causing him to jump and spin around.

"My ability is called Quantum for a reason. It allows me to perform quantum jumps and other such techniques which can make it as if I merely disappear and reappear elsewhere in seconds." Eclipse said and as if to prove her point again her form flickered and she reappeared next to where the E.S. members had commandeered their seats.

"Getting past the dragon and getting the egg was easy…I thought these things were supposed to be a challenge?" Eclipse couldn't help but to ask causing the judges to flush slightly in embarrassment at how easy it had been for her. Eclipse smirked slightly since it was something Éclair most likely would have done and said…and she wasn't the only one that noticed that.

"Éclair has rubbed off on you more than we thought."


End file.
